Book 5
A fifth book is a confirmed follow-up to the Inheritance cycle by Christopher Paolini.Book 5 on Shurt'ugal.com Potential topics mentioned by Christopher Paolini *A story set during the height of the Dragon Riders' power. *The tale of Brom's life. *A stand-alone story set after Inheritance featuring a mixture of old and new characters. If CP goes down this route, it will likely feature "the unnamed shadow", quite possibly a villain that will be able to cast spells without the ancient language (meaning he/she could be a member of the Grey Folk or some being of equal power). It is also possible Eragon will return to Alagaesia as hinted at in various interviews. First Post-''Inheritance'' Interview In the first interview given after Inheritance was released, Paolini elaborated on his future projects.First post-''Inheritance'' interview *Paolini stated that some of his future Inheritance stories feature main characters from the Inheritance Cycle while others do not. *Readers will see Eragon and Arya again at some point. *The prequel story of Brom's life and the story following the mysterious women are among the "smaller stories" planned, while the primary book five "involves something else entirely." *Paolini has seven more stories set in Alagaësia, one of which is a series. *When asked a question about the fates of Murtagh and Thorn, Paolini replied with "read book five". *Brom's seven words will be addressed in a short story aside from the main cycle. *Paolini stated that he regarded the Cycle as being the tale of the beginning of Eragon's long life. *The Belt of Beloth the Wise will reappear. *Paolini is currently considering writing an epilogue to the series as a whole. Random Buzzers In a random buzzers interview, Paolini revealed further details.Random Buzzers thread *What happened to Naegling after the Battle of Gil'ead is a potential story subject. *Book 5 will reveal more about Angela's back story. *The story of Eragon, Saphira and the Menoa Tree will be continued. *Spoilers regarding Murtagh were briefly touched upon with the words "no comment". *Spirits will play a part in the future. *Another "no comment" answer was given to a questioner who asked whether or not Arya or Murtagh would visit the new home of the Riders and also to the question of whether future Riders would be taught the Name of Names. *The matter of how new Riders would obtain their swords would be addressed. *"Book V" was the answer given to a question regarding Saphira's egg. *Paolini has considered writing a book about Murtagh. *Paolini would like to write a short story entirely from a dragon's point of view. *He may "do something" with the idea of Jeod riding Saphira. *He might write about how Murtagh and Thorn go to the North, given his response on Twitter, as when asked what happens to them he replied that it would spoil book 5 Hay-on-Wye Book Festival At the Hay Festival, Paolini confirmed plans for the book. *It has been named after a word in Inheritance, but not in any of the other books. *More of Angela's past will be revealed. References Category:Inheritance books